


alien

by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, It's Okay That's Friendship AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea
Summary: [ It's Okay, That's Friendship AU ]After the conflict at the gym, Junghwan finds himself more adrift and alone than ever;like an alien that doesn't belong to any place or anyone.
Relationships: Watanabe Haruto/So Junghwan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	alien

Junghwan is an alien; 

out of place, out of time-- nothing but a foreign object that finds himself in a place far from where he belongs,

even at his own house. 

His father is too busy cross-checking his Boss's schedule on his iPad to greet his son home from school. Still strapped in his grey suit and tie, Father sips a cup of coffee as he makes an important phone call, so important he doesn't notice Junghwan already hangs his sand-colored coat by the door, strides across the living room where the adult is seated, and enters his own room.

The door clicks closed; Junghwan sighs long because he's tired after hours of textbooks, months of having no real friends, years of being ignored and alone--

whether at home or school. 

Junghwan is an alien that doesn't belong to any place,

or anyone.

-

The school bell rings. 

Junghwan, so lost in his thoughts, sighs before starting to put his books and pen inside his bag. 

He can hear chatter around him; how Jaehyuk asks Jeongwoo to go shopping with him or the nerd club gushing over the new Murakami book that just came out yesterday. One that Junghwan definitely doesn't miss, even though he desperately wishes he does, is the conversation from the seat behind him,

of the high and mighty Haruto, with his new bestie for life; Junkyu. 

"Heard there's a new game store in town that actually sells PS5, Ruto-ya. That thing is exclusive! Can't even get into their pre-order list!"

"I got two at home."

"What?!"

An amused chuckle, before, "You wanna check the store out?"

"Oh no, no, can't be bothered with games when there's an exam coming up."

"What, you're the one who brings out the topic." 

"Yeah, when I forgot you're an heir to a global corporation and had no problem whatsoever getting a super exclusive console."

A sound of a chair being pushed; Junghwan sees from the corner of his eyes Junkyu standing up, a sling bag strapped across his chest. Haruto asks, "You're going home?"

"Yup. My Math tutor is already on his way. See you tomorrow, Ruto-ya!" 

Running toward the class door, Junkyu waves goodbye to the person behind Junghwan. Must've been his imagination but Junghwan swears Junkyu flickers his gaze at him too for a millisecond before disappearing into the hallway. 

The rest of the students soon exit as well, leaving Junghwan and Haruto alone in the empty classroom bathed in the evening sun. 

It's the usual drill; waiting for Father to pick his Boss's son up, and his own. Yes, that's the order, Junghwan always comes last even if he shares his blood. 

The brunette unlocks his phone but no news from his father. He tries to call then, but no one picks up. He sends three messages but there are all left unread. Just when he tries to call again, Haruto beats him first.

And guess what? It doesn't take three seconds for Father to answer his Boss son's call.

A tremble runs across his body; Junghwan is mad and confused and just plain disappointed. The grip on his phone grows tighter but he doesn't care if it breaks just as his father doesn't care if his son does. 

"Okay."

Junghwan's ears perk up, catching the end of the talk before Haruto hangs up. 

"Your father said he'll be an hour late. He's still on his way from the airport after dropping off my dad," Haruto explains oh-so-graciously and suddenly, Junghwan has an urge to hurl a chair to that clean-cut face. Gritting his teeth to keep his emotion in check, the brunette simply offers a nod before letting thick silence fill the air between them. 

Junghwan has no slightest will to turn around and chat with the pretentious brat so he busies himself with lock and unlocking his phone like an idiot. 

But turns out, it's Haruto who starts. 

"How about you?"

Junghwan immediately frowns, both surprised and confused at the sudden question and the context. "Me?"

"You have a PS5?"

Oh. It's from the earlier chit-chat with Junkyu. Junghwan rolls his eyes lazily before answering, "Nope. Still the 4. Like Junkyu-ya said, it's kinda hard to get the new one these days."

The brunette hears a hum before a rustle. "Let's check it out then. The store."

The sudden remark manages to grab Junghwan's attention, wide-eyed. He turns around, ready to protest, but Haruto is already walking toward the door, slinging a bag over his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, the black-haired man shoots a thin smirk, "It's not like we have anything better to do, Junghwan-ah."

Junghwan is left dumbfounded. This is the first time they ever hang out at all, and really, after last week's commotion in the gym, Junghwan thought they'll stop talking to each other, period. So, what's changed? 

But Junghwan doesn't want to get ahead of himself. Maybe Haruto is bored out of his mind, and coincidently, Junghwan is the only one who's present. The thought manages to spark a fire inside the brunette's again, one of envy and disdain. He scowls but decides to go along. His father comes for the both of them, after all, even if Junghwan is the non-prioritize passenger. 

After a quick Google, the young men find a route to the new store, and it's not far from the school, only a ten minutes’ walk. No chit-chat this time; Junghwan keeps his mouth shut, simply trailing Haruto's footsteps, navigating them through pavements.

The store is small, in the corner of the street with bright LED lights and posters glued by the front window. Junghwan enters after Haruto and looks around; stacks of hardcover games CDs crowded every corner of the place. Boxes of consoles towered behind the counter with a staff conversing with another customer. 

"What kind of games do you play, Junghwan-ah?"

Another small talk; Junghwan shifts to Haruto who's browsing one of the shelves titled the genre 'Shooting'. Guess the heir prefers fast-paced and short games. 

"Single-player adventure, mostly. Like Witcher 3 or Red Dead Redemption or Ghost--"

"--of Tsushima. Last year's game. Beat it thrice," Haruto replies, smiling on his own as he moves to the shelf of Junghwan's choice of genre. The brunette, on the other hand, cocks a questioning eyebrow, doesn't expect the rich kid to share his taste.

"You know?"

"Sure, I like that kind of genre too."

"Cool," Junghwan nods, a few times before pressing his lips tight, out of words or topic. 

But like before, it's Haruto who provides. "Why do you like it?" 

Junghwan blinks. Haruto is facing him fully this time in the narrow corridor of the store. Tasting his chapped lips, Junghwan lowers his gaze to a row of unfamiliar games. He can't confront Haruto yet, not now, after everything. "Well, those games are fun, and long."

"No shit. Spent 200 hours alone on my first Witcher 3 play-through."

It draws a snort out of Junghwan; guess they have something in common, after all. "Hah! I still win then, spent 250."

A laugh; Junghwan is stunned to find Haruto actually laughing in front of him. Though, short, before the man looks ahead, waiting for the other to continue. 

Junghwan clears his parched throat. "Uh, yeah. Like I said, I like spending long hours in those games. The world is big and believable. So many things to do and people to meet and stories to explore. I like immersing myself in those worlds as if I'm one of the characters that belong in there. As if I belong there." 

As soon as the words roll out, it appears, inside his chest-- the ugly feeling that comes of being alienated in any crowd; family, friends, strangers. Admitting it leaves a bitterness on his tongue but Junghwan can't stop it, he's only a young man but he's already sick of life, he's sick of not having a place to belong. 

"Yeah, me too."

The answer does not dim the fire at all; Junghwan raises his head, glaring at the taller man in front of him who sparkles under the sun with wealth, people, and _love_ that is supposed to be Junghwan's.

"Really? With so many things you have in life you still searching for a place to belong? Is my father or your new bestie not enough for you?” The brunette bites back, nasty and full of jealousy, but Haruto simply looks at him with that stoic facade, so innocent, and it riles Junghwan more. 

Lips trembling, fists clenching, Junghwan decides it's better to get the hell out of there and takes a bus than sharing the same breathing space with the ungrateful brat. 

“Sorry but I’m leaving," Junghwan murmurs before walking out of the store in quick strides and into the busy street. 

"Junghwan-ah."

But the owner of the name doesn't heed the call, simply ducks his head low, and keeps on pushing through the crowd while trying to control his breathing as to not shed a tear in public. 

"Junghwan-ah!" 

This time a hand clings to his, jerking Junghwan to a stop. It's stubbornly strong and it yanks Junghwan harder, forcing the brunette to turn around and meet Haruto's aloof face. "You still sore from our fight?"

Oh, Junghwan is so close to shoves him this time but Haruto persists. "Look. Hear me out. Yesterday, Junkyu-ya asked me--"

Junghwan scoffs because again with his bestie--

"--he asked me if you're my best friend."

_That_ got Junghwan tongue-tied. He gapes, gawking stupidly at Haruto like the man grows a pair of heads. 

Watching the brunette's reaction, Haruto cracks a smirk. "He really thought you're my best friend."

Junghwan's brain just goes short-circuited. It doesn't make sense. "But-- but _why?_ "

"Well, he assumed because we're Treasure, we sit close in the class, went home together, our parents know each other, and we fought last week." Haruto holds a beat of silence before uttering the next sentence slowly, to Junghwan's annoyance. 

"He thought you're jealous I'm picking him over you."

Junghwan quickly _snaps;_ he takes his hand back from Haruto and shoots daggers. " _No!_ That's so stupid! Why would he think that?"

Haruto shrugs, though the smile grows wider; gone does his signature apathetic look, Haruto becomes bright and its light eases the dark bitterness inside Junghwan's chest, accumulated from all those lonely days not being acknowledged by the other. It brings hope of them being something more than a Boss's son and his secretary’s but it also scares Junghwan, thinking maybe this is all just an illusion, and tomorrow, the same cycle repeats.

The brunette takes a step backward, gulping nervously. "You denied it, right?"

But Haruto doesn't back down; he brings his feet forward and steadies his gazes. "Well, if it's based on his reasoning, then it kinda makes sense. But for a best friend, I'm a pretty shit one," Haruto snickers, muffling a laugh under his palm. Junghwan is so out of his depth, not recognizing the cheery man in front of him. 

Yet the man continues, now looking at Junghwan quite somberly. "I never talk or ask you about anything. Always ignore you in the car. Don't really know how you felt last week, why we fought at all. At least, until now. What kind of best friend am I to make you feel like you don't belong here."

A sharp gasp slips out of Junghwan; he's overwhelmed with a wave of emotion, of warmth blooming across his body, rooted from his heart. Is this what it likes to find someone who cares? 

Junghwan rubs his eyes, badly praying for his tears to not come out. When he looks up again, Haruto has moved, inching closer to Junghwan, looming above him. For once, his eyes are tender, not cold, and his voice comes in soft murmurs.

"Junghwan-ah, I don't know what happened between you and your family. I don't know what you really think about me, but believe me when I say this; you're not the only one who feels out of place. Even Junkyu-ya said he felt that too, especially when he first got transferred. Maybe everyone does, feeling like an alien once in a while. Until we find someone like us."

A tear slips, but Junghwan is quick to wipe it off. It doesn't matter, though, Haruto already saw it, yet the man doesn't comment, only offers his earlier smile. "I mean, if a bunch of aliens gather together, maybe we can be a big, nice family. Take over a planet or two."

It earns a snort and a sob; Junghwan can't control his face, he's both grinning and crying, it's kind of embarrassing considering how old he is and where he is now. Thankfully, people are busy with their own lives to notice two tall men having a heart-to-heart talk in the middle of the street. 

"Since when you’ve become so wise."

"Must be _his_ influence," Haruto rolls his shoulder nonchalantly, and they both know who he is talking about; a chirpy man with puffy cheeks who shares positive vibes wherever he goes. 

Junghwan is ever thankful the man came to his school; building bridges and mending the broken ones. He nods. "Yeah, he's a good friend, Ruto-ya."

Haruto agrees. He steps back before turning around toward where they came from. 

"So, PS5? My first treat as a friend." 

Haruto shoots a pompous smirk over his shoulder and Junghwan can't help but burst into laughter, cursing under his breath. "Rich-ass."

Soon, Junghwan falls into a step beside Haruto amid the hustle and bustle of the street. Under the orange light of the sun, his shadow is no longer alone because Haruto is right;

Junghwan may be an alien but so is Haruto. All they can do is hold on to each other and hang on. But maybe that's enough for Junghwan-- 

because in their tangled fingers, he finally finds a place where he belongs. 

-

"Oh, also, yeah, I denied it."

Junghwan raises his eyebrows as he carries one box of PS5 while Haruto carries another for Junkyu tomorrow. He frowns at his friend. "What?"

"When Junkyu asked if you're my best friend, I denied it," Haruto tells, gazing ahead as he walks beside Junghwan back to the school ground. 

He misses a flicker of disappointment across Junghwan's face before it vanishes and is replaced with a wistful smile. "Oh. Right, 'course."

But maybe it's within Haruto's agenda as the black-haired man puts an arm over Junghwan's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "I said no, Junghwan-ah is _more_ than a friend."

It freezes Junghwan to the spot, halting Haruto in the process as well. Wearing a sly smirk, Haruto winks at his paralyzed friend before continuing his merry way alone, leaving one poor blushing, jittery Junghwan behind.

Safe to say, his and Haruto's fingers get tangled sooner than Junghwan expected.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, can you believe I actually wrote something other than Suk ships lol. But really, the angst in Hwannie's character is just too good to not be explore. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short one-shot! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading💙
> 
> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


End file.
